Green Hill Zone
by HartxStarr
Summary: Sonic decides to fall into reminiscence. Light AU.


Green Hill Zone is such an amazing place. The fresh air gave the zone a peaceful and calming manner while the tan and brown checker board soil gave it a bit of unique flair. The waterfalls were sweet and the lakes were crystal clear. Green fields are covered in a variety of jauntily colored flowers and the small animals who live there are harmless and adorable.

It was where I started my life. I tore across the plains and made friends with the flickies. Neighbors were friendly and no one caused any real trouble.

My parents must've dropped me off at Green Hill _specifically_ for a reason: the resources where plentiful. I drank from coconuts and ate freshly caught fish. There were berries, and fruit, and nuts. A variety of eatable plants scattered the meadows. Whenever I wanted something sweet I would wander into Emerald Town and trade a pretty rock for a chocolate bar, dried palms for some suckers, a handful of feathers for a glass of fresh milk.

I bathed in the rivers. That, however, didn't continue on for very long; as once a piranha nearly bit my tail clean off. I then proceeded to shower under small waterfalls.

My very first _firsts_ started in Green Hill Zone; laughs, steps, words.

Most of my dearest memories took place here. Like the time I claimed the title of the _fastest thing alive,_ the first time I threw the wind, and where I found my cool airplane.

I started my journey-of-a-lifetime here. Eggman had decided to dump his filth on the land and I set out to stop it, leading me down many paths of robots, hedgehogs, and to _outer space._ Multiple times.

It was fun stopping him and his plots. I got to see the world and I got satisfaction out of saving it. I got to meet my bestest of friends through him.

I thought about thanking him earlier today. For the adventures, the friends, the world. I thought about thanking him for changing this country boy into the world renown hero he is today. The years of adventure.

_But then I remembered what today was._

I almost missed it. I had nearly gone the whole day when it hit me: _it's my birthday._ Today's my birthday and I just found that out. I was never good with dates, never have been. I always had someone remind me of something, whether I wanted to know or not.

That's why I'm laying here, in this hut. I came to gift myself on my birthday, _late_ because no one was around to remind me. No one could get to me. But, hey, better late than never, right?

On this day, last year, my friends threw me a party. They made me a cake and got me presents and everything. I was sleeping in this bed of palm tree leaves, taking a nap. I was chilling after a day of revisiting my home zone, after Tails had told me today was my birthday. They surprised me, yelling out "happy birthday" and waking me up.

It was nice.

But then the doctor gave me his gift via flying robot. A letter. It was a letter of challenge and I promised my friends to beat his dumb robot and make it back home in time for cake.

I didn't make it back in time. I didn't even make it back.

I had told my friends that it was okay and that I would be back in a flash. Maybe I should have at least brought one of them with me.

Eggman had planned to fight me in one of his new robots. He was over a river started by a huge waterfall in Emerald Hill. It was a nice view, side from him. We duked it out, and I was about to deliver the final blow high above the skies where our battle had ended up- to the glass cover because he thinks I don't know that's where it's weakest.

I jumped. I slipped. I fell.

Right into the falls.

Turns out, that's not what did me in. It was the fact that I were in white waters.

Green Hill Zone is where I started my life. In all honesty, it's where I wanted to end it.

_I guess this is the second best choice._

This is where I slept every night. This is where I dreamed and thought of nothing else than what I would do the next day.

Now I can't do that, but that doesn't really matter. Because I'm trying to sleep. I haven't been here in what feels like years, but it's only been one. I haven't been here in so long and now I'm at peace, sleeping. I feel I haven't talked to anyone in a long time. Too long.

But now I hear voices.

And I went running.


End file.
